thegenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Guides: Godwars
The Godwars Bosses! Welcome to the Boss Guide: Godwars. Here you'll learn where, how, when, and why to kill the 4 Godwars bosses. Each boss is located in a different region of the Wilderness, and has it's' own unique drop(s), the best and most sought-after being Godsword Hilts. 'Kree'Arra (Armadyl Boss)' Kree'Arra is the boss for the Armadyl God. She is one of the two most popular GWD bosses to kill, because of her elusive Armadyl Hilt drop, used to make the Armadyl Godsword. Kree'Arra will auto-attack when you are within her vision, so don't go unprepared! ''Location: Kree'Arra can be found at the brown dot on the map above, in Red Dragon isle. The easiest way to get there is to teleport to Ice Plateau, and run East to the metal cage. Here, run North following the lava stream, until you find an entrace inside. Here you'll find Red Dragons, as well as Kree'Arra. ''The Fight+Recommended Gear/Inventory It is recommended to fight Kree'Arra using at least a team of 2. Ranging or Mage is required, because Kree'Arra is a bird, and therefor cannot be hit with Melee. Kree will attack using Ranged, and will hit even through Protect from Melee, with a max of around 30. Below is a list of recommended items to wear for the fight. *Helm Slot: Helm of Neitiznot, Slayer Helm *Necklace: Amulet of Fury, Amulet of Glory(4) *Cape: Firecape, God Cape, Ava's Accumulator *Ammo slot: Ruby(e) or Dragon(e) bolts *Body: Black D'hide body, Karil's top, Mystic top *Weapon: Rune Crossbow, Master Wand, Ancient Staff *Shield: Spirit Shield of any kind, Unholy Book *Legs: Black D'hide Chaps, Karil's Skirt, Mystic Skirt *Boots: Climbing Boots, Mystic Boots *Inventory: About 3K Barrage casts if maging, or 17 Saradomin Brews, 7 Super Restores, and 4 Zamorak Brews. ''Drops'' The following are all possible drops from Kree'Arra. *Dagannoth Bones--100% *Godsword Shard 1--1--1/150 *Godsword Shard 2--1--1/150 *Godsword Shard 3--1--1/150 *Dragon Bolts--400--1/75 *Onyx Bolts--400--1/75 *Armadyl Chestplate--1--1/275 *Armadyl Plateskirt--1--1/210 *Armadyl Hilt--1--1/800 *Rune Platebody--5--1/45 *Dragon Bones--100--1/100 *Shield Left Half--1--1/75 *Astral runes--1000--1/50 *Fire runes--1000--1/50 *Water runes--1000--1/50 *Death runes--1000--1/125 *Nature runes--1000--1/125 *Blood runes--1000--1/125 *Body runes--500--1/50 *Prayer Potions--50--1/125 *Saradomin Brews--50--1/125 *Super Strengt Potions--100--1/75 *Super Attack Potions--50--1/100 *Super Defence Potions--50--1/100 *Prayer Potions--50--1/100 *Super Restores--50--1/125 *Antique Lamp--1--1/1000 *Coins--3,000,000--1/75 *Dragon Arrows--100--1/100 *Dragon Boots--1--1/500 *Dragon Axe--1--1/100 *Mystic Robe Bottem--1--1/140 *Mystic Robe Top--1--1/200 *infinity Top--1--1/100 *Infinity Boots--1--1/175 *Infinity Hat--1--1/125 *Infinity Bottems--1--1/100 *Clue Scroll--1--1/100 *Rune Boots--1--1/35 *Armadyl helm--1--1/800 *Ava's accumulator--1--1/1500 *Dragon Med Helm--1--1/75 *Rune Arrows--300--1/50 *Dragon Arrows--150--1/75 'General Graardor (Bandos Boss)' General Graardor is Bandos' Godwars boss. He, if not the most, is the second most popular Godwars boss to kill, because of his Bandos armour piece drops, as well as the Bandos Hilt(see Bandos Godsword). Graardor will, like the other 3 Godwars bosses, auto-attack you using a ranged Melee attack once you are in his vicinity, so don't go unsuspecting! ''Location: Graardor can be found at the light-blue dot on the map above. The easiest way to get here is to teleport to Greater Demons on the Special Teleport, and run straight West. ''The Fight+Recommended Gear/Inventory It is recommended to fight Graardor with at least a team of 2. Graardor attacks with melee, but it is wise to wear Black D'hide, because PKers may occansionally come along, and try to Ice Barrage you. Graardor's attacks will hit through prayer, so make sure you have enough food to survive! Below is a recommended setup to take to Graardor. *Helm: Helm of Neitiznot/Slayer Helm *Necklace: Amulet of Fury/Amulet of Glory *Ammo: Ruby(e)/Dragon(e) bolts *Cape: Firecape/God Cape/Ava's Accumulator *Body: Black D'hide body *Legs: Black D'hide legs *Shield: Spirit Shield of any kind/Dragon Kiteshield/Unholy Book *Weapon: Ancient Staff/Master Wand/Whip/Godsword/Rune Crossbow *Boots: Dragon Boots/Ranger Boots/Mystic Boots/Climbing Boots *Inventory: 17 Sara Brews, 7 Super Restores, 4 Zammy brews/2 Zammy brews, 3 Super Restores, 23 Manta Rays ''Drops'' The following are possible drops from General Graardor, with the drop rates included. *Dagannoth Bones--100% *Godsword Shard 1--1--1/100 *Godsword Shard 2--1--1/100 *Godsword Shard 3--1--1/100 *Dragon Bolts--400--1/75 *Onyx Bolts--400--1/75 *Bandos Tassets--1--1/200 *Bandos Chestplate--1--1/200 *Bandos Hilt--1--1/400 *Rune Platebody--5--1/45 *Dragon Bones--100--1/100 *Shield Left Half--1--1/75 *Clue scroll--1--1/200 *Rune Boots--1--1/35 *Astral runes--1000--1/50 *Fire runes--1000--1/50 *Water runes--1000--1/50 *Death runes--1000--1/125 *Nature runes--1000--1/125 *Blood runes--1000--1/125 *Body runes--500-1/50 *Prayer Potions--50--1/125 *Saradomin brews--50--1/125 *Super Strenght Potions--100--1/75 *Super Attack Potions--50--1/100 *Super Defence Potions--50--1/100 *Prayer Potions--50--1/100 *Super Restores--50--1/125 *Antique Lamp--1--1/800 *Coins--2,500,000--1/80 *Dragon Arrows--100--1/100 *Dragon Boots--1--1/50 *Dragon Axe--1--1/100 *Mystic Robe Bottem--1--1/50 *Mystic Robe Top--1--1/70 *Infinity Top--1--1/100 *Infinity Boots--1--1/125 *Infinity Hat--1--1/85 *Infinity Bottoms--1--1/100 Category:Bosses